Deadened Tearz: A Commentary
by Haiogh-Yai
Summary: Deadened Tears is very similar to My Immortal and should be treated as such. So join me on a sarcastic ride involving OC's, Mary Sues, Gary Stus, Vampires, extremely OOC characters, and someone named Aspirin.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well my first submission out is who knows how long is a commentary of**** Deadened Tearz by ****xxxb1oodytearz666xxx. This story is still in progress and was**** requested by ****YouDon'tKnowWho. See, you people should request things more, it encourages me to be productive! **

**This might be a troll!fic (I pray that it is. I really, really, really do.) and I think it surpassed My Immortal, so read at your own risk.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything I happen to make a reference to. I also do not own the original Deadened Tearz in any way shape and/or form.

* * *

Chapter 1: vampires can never hurt u **Of course they can, that's the point of a mythical creature that has to drink human blood to live.**

* * *

_Characters:_

Ivory- vampire main charrie **This is the new Ebony… or Carrie. I vote Carrie, it will make this twice as interesting- especially if there's a prom.**

Jezebel Jinx- Vampy reellyy hot teacher! **Gary Stu 1**

Zephyr [means wind k?] - reaslly hot vampy teacher liek! who iz rapist - nd r frend lizzie who iz liek reeeeellli goth and hot!1111! we luv u 33 **Wut. Rapist? What type of school is this? Does someone need to call the cops?**

Eclipse- Anoying rival prep witch bitch cheerleader **I have the ongoing issue of reading 'prep' as 'perp'. I guess that I've been watching to much Law and Order SVU...**

Aspirin- our bezziescharrie **? **gay wit harry **Someone must tell Harry medication is not his friend. Really. Don't do drugs.**

Harry Potter- our othr bezzies charri who iz gay with aspirin **DON'T DO DRUGS HARRY (OR ANYONE ELSE)!**

Bella Swan- bitch **Why is Twilight here?**

Edward - ivory has affair **Oh, it's here to screw with other people.**

Draco- hottie dating eclipse but liek eclipse dunt love him so liek ivory affairs/ **I almost feel bad for Malfoy since he's Gary Stu 2. Almost.**

_Bakground infomashon_ **WHEN DOES THIS STORY START?! **- ivory iz a vampire at hogwarts skuulll [an; get it? coz we is gothic] of witckraft and wizrdry!111 **Because it's not like people can read the summary. That would be silly.**

* * *

itsmorning and ivory wakez up. she waaz hanging from da cieling like goths do yeah, ***like bats do** afterz a long nite drinking bloood! **Or a more traditional vampire. Huh.** ivory jumps downn from the ceeling and lands elegintly like a bat,** I'm pretty sure that if a bat jumped onto the ground it would look stupid.** and walkz to the wordrobe. she gets a long blak dress from it, with lotz of black frills and leafther, and puts on her blak combat bewts. **The poor Hogwarts dress code…** she flickz back her long back floor length hare **That is one big rabbit. **and openz her blood red eyez with dark lashez. **Wait, she got dressed with her eyes shut? Maybe it's proof of a troll!fic and this isn't a serious story. **she walkz into her baffroom and 2 girlz run away coz der scared of her. [AN: coz dey is fukin preps]. **Not perps apparently, though it's possible since one of the teachers is an ALLEGED RAPIST.** she sprayz blue dye in he hare and puuts on her vary dark/blck make-up stuffz liek eyeliner and shizz and poutz sexily in da mirror.** Please do not feed or photograph the ducks.** [an: shez a diffarant kind of vamp so cn see her self].

she goez to da door and leevs to go to potoins class!1 **FUN!**

she seez her rival eclipse walk pazt and glarezz evily, like reeell evilyy! **I'm shaking in my fuzzy socks -_- **eclipse waz da leed cheerleader and hatted ivory.** Is this even _at_ Hogwarts? I was just assuming that was the setting.**

she waz a prep and dating ivory'z cruhsh D': [an; pooor ivory, itz so sad rite?!111?! **I'm crying, but I think it's for a different reason. Such as spelling errors.**].

ivory wavved her wadnd and eclpsse'z vaarryy ugly blond hairz **What's wrong with blond hair? **turnd greene!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA - ivory shouted **She shouted 'HA HA HA' instead of laughing. Logic.**

dat waznt niceeee**.** **I'm going to tell on you!**- yelld eclipse tarefully.

ooo sorrie - whisperd ivory [AN: shez a satanist but she still haz feellingz okay?/?!11!1** Actually that is not okay.**] den draco appeered nd smilleed at ivory coz shez like hotter thn eclipe!

can I speek wit u? - draco sad **This seems very familiar.**

yeh, sure drako -replyd ivory, smiling deprezzdly. **Oxymoron alert.**

well...i needed too tell u...im a vampyr. - draco said quitely.

ivory gasped. **That's why this is familiar it's almost the end of the first-ish chapter of My Immortal!**

**A/N: Well I don't think that I'll be able to stomach more than a chapter of this at a time so don't expect long chapters. Plus this story is still being written.**

**I haven't posted the other stories that I said I would because I still don't have a beta. Any takers?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Only two things to talk about today and they're mildly important. One, I have an account on FictionPress under the name Mountains of Madness and I have one horror story up. So check it out. Second, The layout and fail-ness of this chapter means I misunderstood and misinterpreted things. A lot.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing here. Nothing.

* * *

Chapter 2: Im not Okayy **I about 87.2% sure that was the tiltle of a chapter in My Immortal.**

* * *

thats really hot **It's potentially deadly **- ivory sed, smilin - but y u tellin me?/?

cos i luvz you and u is a vampire 2 - draco replied **She already knows that she's a vampire, why is Malfoy telling her and why is this relevant?**

[WARNINGZZ M RATED STUFFZ **I foresee terror in the near future. **xxxGxxx's aunt

wrote 4 us! **Who wrote what?** ty ty u rockz!]Ivory slammed Draco against the wall, her hands sliding down his t-shirt, and wrapping tightly around his lower back. He pulled their lips together with... **I think Mystery Person wrote this part, it's spelled correctly. **intense make0ut, hot stuff, make-out itz liek reeelllyyy hoottt, with cheese on top **?!**[an;cos onyx has liek a cheese fetish].dey walkd 2 potoins tgether wher eclipe was standin aftr fixin her harez. **I will never see cheese the same way again. Never.**

she hd bleeched it bak bt it lookd fugly and preppish, stoopid cheerleedr **Cheerleaders again, where does this story take place? Was that even mentioned?**

slut!111!111 [an; dis is 4 all da preps out der, we h8 youu! **I hate perps but those are a differnt thing. Brain staph it.**]

eclipse glared at ivory but diddnt no ivory had kissd draco [an; ivory iz nut a slut tho, juzt a satanist wit feelinnz] **Satanist with feelings. Does not compute.**

draco walked away frm ivory so dat eclisp ddnt know dey knew eech oder, bt lookd at hr wit his electrik blue big eyez [an; he waz wearin contaxts nd tho he iz blond he iz liek stiil

reeelly goth-liek]** Blond hair and blue eyes is not gothic, its Aryan.** nd flashd her A smille!11

Ivoryz hart skippd a beet **Skipping veggies is fun. I think. **nd she thougt she mite b once gettin **A beet...?**

feelingz. **I thought she already had feelings? **den it nu she hd a crushs on da hottie edward, bt he was datin dat bitch bella dat waz also on da chearleeding taem. **WHY ARE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS HERE? WHERE IS HERE ANYWAY? **[an; we h8 chearleeding!11 It suks! Da best sport iz musik cos it iz liek hot! **Music is not a sport in any way, shape, or form.**]dey den enterd potioins nd drako sat wiv eclipse, and ivory sat wit edward who waz in dis class. **Still confused.**

HI - ivory sed to edwardhi -

edward sed to ivoryhow are you - ivory sed to edward in a sexy voiceim good - edward said back to her** They just had this conversation** - what bout you?im good too - ivory sed **You were fine a minute ago. **in a deprezzed voyce. den dey had to get to work, and edward statrted riting potoins stuff. **I really don't understand what just happened, it's all disjointed.****  
**

jUST den, ivory flt a peece of papir hit her hed. ow - she** Paper does not hurt your head, it's not hard.**

saidshe opned it. it sed - i liek u, met me in da toiletzivory sihed,**...I really hope that doesn't say Toilet Shed like I think it does.** she waz so populr every guy lieked her muchly **Muchly. *head explodes***[an; coz she iz a goff]can i go 2 da

toilet **Why is toilet special enough for its own line?**

- ivory saidyes - the teacher said happilyda happiness maid ivory want 2 slit her rists bt she ddnt hve her nife on her. **The only annoying happiness is I-just-woke-up-you-have-no-reason-to-be-happy happiness or you-only-broke-one-arm-instead-of-two-so-be-optimistic happiness.**

she stod op nd went 2 **Translation: She stood up and went to the toilet.**

toilet, wunderin who it loked **The toilet didn't look like anyone (I hope). **sad wen she left. [en; even tho he waz datting bela 'stupd prep' swan]** I love how abruptly these chapters end.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I had it pointed out to me that it sounded like I thought satanists had no feeling, I meant to poke fun at the authors perception of them but failed epically at getting that across. Sorry if I offended anyone.**

* * *

**3. **Lets slit our wrist **Self-harm is always bad and if you do self-harm you should seek professional help.**

* * *

wen she got 2 da toilet she saw aspirin, **I really want to understand this name choice.** a boy in her potoins class, standin in da girlz loo. **…That's normal… I'm sure...**

he grabb her and pul her in 2 da cupicel and put her on da toylet. dey made-out coz ivory was board. **A type of medication made out with a piece of wood because the wood was bored. _Logic._**

u r very good - sed aspirin - bt i wnted 2 taste girl, bt i am gay **Bi would be the term here.**

ok - said ivory

but u r vaarryy pretty nd u kiss vaarryy well - sed asprin - i fancy da boi in mi potons class called harry potter **The long 'very's' make me read that in the slimiest voice imaginable.**

he sit nex 2 me, - sed ivory, depressingly

get us togther? – askd aspin? **DRUGS ARE STALKING HARRY! Well he did always say that he didn't go looking for trouble, trouble went looking for him.**

ok - said ivory and aspirin left

ivory put hand in 2 her poket and fuond hr nife. she slit her rists till she felt happi agen knd of. **That is wrong.** den went bk 2 hr lesson nd set dwn nxt 2 edward and harry **WAIT! She went back to class with _cuts all over_**_**her arm?!**_

aspirin likes u - ivory sed 2 harry sutly. **If 'sutly' means 'subtle' she failed.**

i like him - sed harry **CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT!**

good - sed ivory cos she waz a rad matchmakah!111!** She did nothing but function as a messenger here. **dey would be soooooooo cutteeeee togeva, coz gay iz cool **BUT DRUGS AREN'T**[an; no h8 u prep bitchezzzzzzzzz!111!1!]

ivory waz varryyy good potoins! edwrd thout so anywayz.

i luvv u - edward sed quietly **New plot I guess...**

i liek you 2 - ivry sed bak but den thot of drako.

met me in da room of reqirmnt - edward sed and den left **Warning: Angst **

l8er ivry went to da rom of recwirement bt ddnt see edwad

.i got rid of hm - sed bella swan walkn towrds ivory. **Warning: Murder? Rape? I'm getting weird vibes here.**

bella waz tallr than ivory coz she waz a chearleeder nd had long blak hair, simlar to ivory'z bt ivoryz had blue init.

dnt talk 2 mi boyfrend - sed bella **He's telling other girls that he loves them, that's not 5 star boyfriend material. **

i will if i watnt - ivory sed

bella hit her and maid ivory bleed bt ivory didn mind coz she oftn cut herzelf lotzz nd waz a vampy **If she was a vampire she **_**can't bleed.**_

im a vampre - sed ivory and lickd da blood. **If vampires could drink their own blood the world would explode, so stop such silly and senseless shenanigans. **

eeeww - bella screemd az she waz just a witch nd not a vamp liike edwrd.

i dnt like d8ing a vamp - sed bella - so if u join da chearleeding team u cn hav him. **The fact that Edward (Or is he really Cedric? Is this even Hogwarts?) is a vampire hasn't come up yet, so how does Bella know?**

This story iz da best on ff evah itz so dramtik!11 pleez revew and folo uz on tumblr .com we luvvv uuuuuuu!111111111 **I'd really, really, really like to think that this is a troll!fic but when I reviewed the original and said I was doing a commentary (So if they didn't want me to they could say so) I got this in response: **whatz a commentry?/ I hope u liek it 33333 **That is copy/pasted.**

* * *

**A/N: So I've been told that this violates the guidelines but there are tons of commentaries on this site so I'm not taking this down unless I have to and because I have this really bad personality flaw (Not joking) where telling me I have to do something makes me determined to not do it because I was told I _had_ to. Also, I will not stop making Aspirin/Drug jokes or asking if this is even Hogwarts.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: A bit of a wait... Sorry?**

**4. **burn down somthing beutiful **The authors think Ivory id beautiful. You don't think...**

ivory did n0t wnt to join da chearleedin teem bt she liekd edward so desided shed do et. **I don't see why joining the team is a prerequisite.** she nodde bella nd wen 2 hug her. bella waz shoked [an; coz ivory (a vamp- wanted 2 hug hr]. az dey huggd ivroy bit bella wiv her v sharp fangz and suked da blod coz it taysted niec. bella fell azleep nd woak 2 hourz l8er nt remembing anfing bout bein bittin. **…She has mind erasing powers…?**

ivory wnt outsid 2 da gardn nd visit hagird who waz her frend. dey hd ben frendz sinse ivory hd hlped him rescquw a baby dragon frum da dark forest. **THAT IS NOT WHAT HAPPENED!** studnts wernt suppozed 2 go 2 da forest bt coz ivory wz a goff **I read that as 'golf'. From now on Ivory is golf. **she wasnt scared nd liek all da scary animalz luvved her. **I hope she says that to a centuars face.**

at hagwids hut da baby dragon shed colled Midnite ran up 2 hr and rubbd its nose hr hand. she smyld and follwed it 2 hagrid.

hi hagrid - she sed depressively

hi ivory - he sed whillst smokin a cigrette - wuld u liek a cigrett? **NOOOO! Hagrid has gone over to the other side...**

yes - she sed sexily

students shldnt smoke eiver but ivury liekd rebllinge gve her 1 and dey smokd togeva. **Don't smoke, it's bad for you.**

u no midnigt luvs u - hagid sed - u cn hve him

tanks - ivry sed

ivory'z cigarte went out so midnite lit it 4 hr wiv his fire breth. **And burned her face! I called it :)**

midnite waz

blak wit green eyez nd a purple mane of hare.** Wut? That either means a hairy dragon or a dragon covered in rabbits...** he waz az tall az ivry's waist hite bt waz growin bigger evry day nd wuld soon b able

2 carry ivry. **And drop her into Mordor.**

Bye hagrid - sed ivry nd midnite folloed her 2 hr room where da dragon slept in itz own coffin! **I don't even know what to do with that logic.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So as proof that there is still hope in this world the original of this story has been taken down! *rejoices* I'm still going to finish this though.**

we luv all our fanzz!1133 **You have no fans!**

fankyou soo much 4 all da nice PMz, plz leev moar revuuzz. **…Nice? *is doubtful* **we cn alzo giv musik nd fashun help 4 goffs!11 we luv blood on the danc flooorrrr

£333

HALLOWEN SPECIAL **My fail senses are tingling.**

Ivory waz vary tierd on da nite b4 hallween. she hd lotz of skaring 2 do tmoro nite so she wnt 2 bed erly! Wen she gt 2 her room zhe fund draco sitin on da bed. **NO PLEASE!**

I luv u Ivry - sed Droca sxily

y u in ma roum - sed Ivry depressly

coz I luff u - sed droaco sadly **I KNOW WHERE THIS IS GOING, STOP IT NOW!**

oh - sed Ivry coz she hd agreed sercetly wiv edwrd 2 kiss him on hallween (an: coz she iz goth liek insted ov a new yeer kiss she dos 1 on halowen!) **Logic.**

ok, cn I kiss u tmo? - askd ivory

Yh - sed droco :)

Iovry decdided dat shed kiss dem both and nt tell da othr 1 and wen drco left she wnt 2 sleep. **I was wrong. Whew.**

(an; in HR coffin coz she iz reel gothik)

It was the 1st Nov - halloween wz dis nite az da normal waz 2 mainstreem 4 hgwartz **HOLY * #%$^& #^&%^$#*#&! This is at Hogwarts! One of my questions has finally been awnsered. **Ivory awaked from her coffen 2 find dat hr room hd ben dekor8ed wiv hallween stuffz.

a hugee pumkpin floted from da ceeling and cndles in da shape of a pent gram lined her romm. she hd used magik in her sleep 2 mke her room liek dis coz she ws a goth so she did it subconshusly. ***Headdesk* **Her dragon midniggt woke 2 nd folloed hr 2 da bathrom. ivry put on maccup to look pretter thn she alredy loked **I bet she looks as good as Harold from Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark. **and den pt eyelinar on midnite coz she wz a gothy dragon! ***Anime style collapse***

wen dey were redy ivry decidrd2 chnge into her hallowen clothes nd prepare 2 scare ppl 2nite. she took frm her cubord a long flowing reely prty blk dress with netting sleaves nd lace at da botom. it also hd corset ribon up the frnt nd bak. she pt it on and den put hr corset ovar the top. she thn tide bows in midnites hair nd round her nek so she luked reely cute. **I just felt my I.Q. drop.**

midnite waz now the size ov a smal car so ivry cud ride her. she climed on midnite and dey flew outsid and went 2 c hargid. **WALK YOU LAZY PYSCHO!**

wen they gt 2 hagrids house dey saw buckbeak and serious sitting outsid playin! (an; we cnt reely remember dis part ov da story bt didnt buckbeek and serious live 2gether? **…Please don't let this imply what I think it does.**) As dey arived serious waved and gve bukbeek a kiss **WTF? I don't… YOU CAN'T… STOP IT! **b4 he walkd ova 2 ivry. he wz vry hot nd ivry liekd him coz his lst name waz black which mde him gothik.

he wz wearing a lng blak trench coat nd blak eyelinr round hiz eyez (an: coz guyz in eyeliner iz hot!) and hd a skull neklace on. ***sobs* Nooooo Sirius. You can't...**

ivry ive bn wsiting for you - he sed

why - ivry sed

coz i wnt 2 adopt u az my godchild insted of harry coz harry iznt vary goth - he sed depressly **I-Ivory isn't a twisted fem!Harry? HARRY IS IN THIS STORY?! My mind just imploded.**

ok - sed ivry smiling sadly

ok goddauter - sed serious leaving - biiieee! **Die.**

ivry then wnt insid to hagrd who gav her sum magik beens which sparkeld blak and green nd looked reel gothik.

if sum1 eets these they turn goth four 1 hour - hagrid sed **Except they don't. They really ****_die a horrible death. How dare you disgrace Sirius?!_**

ok - sed ivry and left

Hallowen NIGHT!

ivry waz walkinh round the dormitry hogwrtz nd skaring ppl. midnite rored and da prepz skreemed. **How could they not notice the dragon? **she waz halving lotz of fun nd den wnt 2 hr room and w8ed AT the door until som1 nocked. KNOKNOKNOK she opend da door.

tTRICK OR TREAT - sed da preps and ivry gave dem all a bean.

PRETTY - dey all sed az it sparkeld. dey ate it and became goths **Because I eat strange things from strange strangers...**

WOW WE R GOTHZ AND LUK SO COOL - they sed nd they then cAm into ivryz room and worshiped her. **Grrrrr...**

dis continued aaalll nite until evry1 in da skool waz in ivry'z room. **How big is this room?!**

dumbledoor gve ivry 100 hous poits 4 slytherin (an; were else wd she be wen she iz a goth!) and evry1 cheered. ***Face…* You know I give up.**

dmbledoor sat nxt 2 hagrid and dey made out pasionatly in ivryz room. dey fell in luv and planed a wedding. **Nevermind. *Head explodes***

midnite flirtd with bukbeek bt bukbeak luvved serious and so midnite gave up wilst buckbeek and serious went to sleep 2geva in a corner nd had sex. **No. No. NO NO NO NONONONO. SIRIUS? WHAT R U DOING? SIRIUS? STAPH IT. **

all otha guyz flirted wit ivry bt she only wnted drako and edwrd so dey all gave up

it waz almost midnite so she tuk ed and drak to a corner and az da bellz chimed dey all kissed happly! alzo aspirin and harry fell in luv 2 and wer vary cute 2geva!

so it waz a sucessful halween 4 ivry. plz revuw and we mite do a xmas speshal! :D **I… This… WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter done. And to the few people who say I should take my story down: Do you know how many commentaries there are here? Really? Do you go through them **_**all**_**? If not, go bother those stories. If you do, …might I suggest finding a better way to spend your time?**

[AN; Hell-o all u luvely goffs!1 dis chatper iz bout asprin and hiz relatonship wit harry. **No drugs, drugs are bad.** Lotz of peeple hav bn commenting nd sending us messagez bt we dnt look that often. **They responded to me! (even if it was to ask what a commentary was…)** so howz about u guyz follow us on tumblr! u can den "ask" us questionz nd we follo bak EVRY1 WHO FOLLOZ US.

we will also ansah questiunz in charrakter 2. **Wwwhhhhhhhyyyyyyyy?**

if u follo uz naow we will let 1 luky follo-er hav ther own charrie in da storie!11 :D :D nxt chaptah we annunce da winner.:):) **I don't know why one would wish to be in this.**

our blog iz... .com

2 all u h8erz, we dnt caree!1!/ go awayz, ur preps!1111

anywayz, luvs u bbz! 3,33 xxxxxxxx]]

asprin woek up.

he fund harry sleping at the end of hiz bed.** WUT? THIS WAS NOT AT ALL IN THE LAST CHAPTER! Is this the black hole of plot-holes or am I forgetting something.** he luked at hrry and den realizd he felt nuthin. wen be4 his emotiunz had run wild nd hiz hart hd almot stoped beeting wen harry had loocked at him. bt naow da emotion wsnt der so he stuud up nd went outside.** The morning after, awkward even if you are drugs personified.**

he sat on da stepz of hogwartz an cryied. emotons r vary importnt 4 goths and u shuld alwayz follow ur hart so coz asprin felt nuffin for harry he decided 2 brake up wit him!1 :O :O **I don't remember them going out.**

asprin new wat hartbrake felt like so tryd 2 be az nice az possible and rote harry a luvly letter. **A 'Dear John'? Really?**

"deer harry, i used 2 luv u bt naow i dunt. ur a luvly guy nd will find sum1 betterz than me. u r soo gofik and wundrful bt i cnt stay wit u if i dnt luv yu. i fink sum1 else luvs u tho so go to them. byeeee xxxx 3333" **-.-'**

[AN; dats actually a letter dat onyx receeved last yeer. da guy broke her hart bt da letter waz soo cuuttteee so we usd it here but changd da names hahahaha 3 xxx] **It has too many errors to be cute.**

aspin put th letter in an envope nd likced it. behind himsome1 moved. he turned round bt cd see no1 but he new sum1 waz watching.,. [:O pooor asprin!11]

he went 2 his bedroum nd gave harry da letter then left. he sat outsidez da door and lisened to harry crie and crie and criiieeeee. **WHO SITS OUTSIDE OF A DOOR TO LISTEN TO THEIR EX CRY?! . . . Edward.**

den harry ran out da room bt didnt see aspin. he saw ivry and hugged her.

whats wrong - she sed caringly.

asprin brok up wit me - he sed

oh - she sed and licked him **Wait. What. NoWhatIDon'tEven. **- i no some1 who will d8 u.

ron walked towards dem. he was dressd in a long blak trenchcote and hd died his ginger hair blak. he waz wering black guylinah and he waz super hottt. he waz vary gothy and cute bt every1 waz scarred of him coz dey new he hd killd hiz little sistah ginny coz she was anoying nd every1 h8ed her!1 **Why do all feel the need to hate Ginny? Also, RON NO!**

harry ran up 2 ron nd dey kist then walkd away!:) holdin handz!1 :P **I guess Harry's over his drug problem.**

asprin herd hevy breathin behind him. he turnd and saw a door swung shut!1 he folloed and ended up in da dungon!1 A person moovd 2wards him dressd in blak wit a vail over hiz face.. **HELP! I NEED AN ADULT!**

i luvage u aspirin!11 - it sed, rreeching out and grabbin his hands. he pulld da vail away and dey kisst passhonately.

It waz snape!1111111111111111111111111111 111111 **Snape… Snape… Severus Snape… WHAT R U DOING? STAPH?**


End file.
